Selenarctos Air Force
Air Force Links of Importance *Aerial Defense Network *Kármán-class Shuttle Combat Planes of the Selenarctan Air Force F22 Air Superiority Fighter (Link) The F22 Air Superiority Fighter is designed for anti-aircraft combat and to escort other planes. The F22 can not launch from a carrier. *Crew: 1 *Length: 18.90m *Wingspan: 13.56m *Stealth?: Yes *Thrust: 347,000N *Fuel Capacity: 8,200kg (11,900kg with external tanks) *Combat Radius: 1,000km *Max Range: 3,200km *Cruise Speed: Mach 1.5 *Max Speed: Mach 2.0 Unit Cost: 143,000,000NSC Armament: *20mm M61 Cannon with 480 rounds *One of the following missile/bomb setups: Air-to-Air Armament: *6× AIM-120 AMRAAM *2× AIM-9 Sidewinder Air-to-Ground Armament: *2× AIM-120 AMRAAM *2× AIM-9 Sidewinder *2x 450kg JDAM OR *8x 110kg SDB F35 Strike Fighter (Link) The F35 Strike Fighter is designed for carrier launch to engage enemy aircraft when the F22 is not an option, to escort the Predator-C UAV, and to provide fire support to ground forces. *Crew: 1 *Length: 15.7m *Wingspan: 13.1m *Stealth?: Yes *Thrust: 125,000N *Fuel Capacity: 9,100kg *Combat Radius: 1,100km *Max Range: 2,500km *Cruise Speed: Mach 0.95 *Max Speed: Mach 1.6 Unit Cost: 78,000,000NSC Armament: *25mm GAU-12 Cannon with 180 rounds and one of the following missile/bomb setups: Air-to-Air Armament: *4× AIM-120 AMRAAM Air-to-Ground Armament: *2× AIM-120 AMRAAM *2× 900kg Class JDAMs or JSOWs OR *8x 110kg SDB Typhoon Fighter (Link) Plans for the Typhoon Fighter were originally acquired from the second incarnation of Las Malvinas Islands as part of a multi-billion dollar weapons trade and economic deal. As part of the deal, the Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium would produce 100 Typhoon Fighters for the Las Malvinas Airforce, 50 in exchange for the design and knowledge necessary to build the plan and 50 at a cost of 80,000,000NSC each. *Crew: 1 *Length: 15.96m *Wingspan: 10.95m *Stealth?: No, low radar cross-section *Thrust: 60,000N x2 *Combat Radius: 1,389km *Max Range: 3,790km *Cruise Speed: Mach 1.1-1.5 *Max Speed: Mach 2 Armament: *27mm Mauser BK-27 cannon with 150 rounds *13 hardpoints Air-to-Air Armament: *AIM-9 Sidewinder, AIM-132 ASRAAM, AIM-120 AMRAAM, IRIS-T and/or MBDA Meteor Air-to-Ground Armament: *AGM-65 Maverick, AGM-88 HARM, ALARM, Storm Shadow (AKA Scalp EG), Brimstone, Taurus KEPD 350, and/or AGM Armiger Typhoon-B Following the sale to Las Malvinas, a number of upgrades were added to the Typhoon's electrical and computer systems, applying the advances of Selenarctan technology to improve combat effectiveness. No improvements to the above technical specifications were made, however the interface of the glass cockpit of a Typhoon-B is noticeably faster, the autopilot is more intelligent, and the weapon systems were improved for increased reliability, accuracy, and detection/tracking range. 2O37 Strategic Bomber (Based on the B-2 Bomber and 2037 Bomber) The 2O37 Strategic Bomber, as the name would imply, is designed as a long-range heavy bomber. It is capable of carrying and deploying nuclear weapons as well as the (underdevelopment and classified) Massive Ordnance Penetrator. Additionally, the 2O37 bomber is the first plane to be specifically designed to present a low radar signature both in front to land-based radars and above to satellite-based radars. Plans are underway for an unmanned version of the 2O37 Bomber, but as of this announcement the design in still incomplete. *Crew: 2 *Length: 23.6m *Wingspan: 51.3m *Stealth?: Yes *Thrust: 405,000N *Fuel Capacity: 9,100kg *Max Range: 12,000km *Cruise Speed: Mach 1.1 *Max Speed: Mach 1.3 Unit Cost: 700,000,000NSC Armament: *Up to 25,000kg of bombs and missiles split between two bays. 2O37U Strategic Bomber The 2O37U is an unmanned variant of the 2O37 bomber. More Information *Crew: 0 *Range: 10,000nm Other Aerial Combat Vehicles Scorpion Medium Gunship The Scorpion Medium Gunship is designed as a contemporary to modern helicopters. In service, it fills the gap in capabilities between ground-based units and the Predator-C UAV, providing heavy fire support through a devastating array of missiles and light guns. The Scorpion derives vertical thrust from a pair of turbines located to either side of the aircraft's center of mass. To maximize thrust while keeping the size to a minimum, each turbine contains a pair of counter-rotating triple-bladed fans. As a result, the Scorpion has a slightly slower climb rate, but has a greatly reduced likelihood of entanglement and and can still maintain flight for several kilometers if either turbine is disabled. *Crew: 1 *Length: 12m *Height: 4m *Width: 9m *Max Speed: 350km/hr *Cruise Speed: 300km/hr *Combat Radius: 600km *Max Altitude: 10,000m *Rate of Climb: 600ft/min Engines: *2x turbines with 2 triple-bladed props each *2x rear-facing pulse jet engines Armament: *6x 10mm Autocannons (fire 10mm armor piercing caseless rounds) *10x Mini-missile Pods *8x Hellfire Missiles Mini-missile Pod Each mini-missile pod carries & launches 19 mini-missiles. To minimize aircraft turnaround time, empty pods are completely detached and replaced with full pods. Empty pods may be reloaded with any model of mini-missile, but only one model of mini-missile per pod. *Mass (empty): 30kg Mini-missile The Mini-missile is a 'fire-and-forget' system designed specifically for the Scorpion gunship and comes in a variety of configurations for maximum effectiveness under any circumstances. *Mass: 8-10kg (varies) *Minimum Range: 50m *Maximum Range: 1,500m *Mini-missile A: Laser-guided, fragmentation or incendiary charge *Mini-missile B: Laser-guided, HE charge *Mini-missile C: Laser-guided, HEAT shaped charge *Mini-missile D: GPS-guided, fragmentation or incendiary charge *Mini-missile E: GPS-guided, HE charge Laser-guided mini-missiles may be targeted by ground troops or by the a laser-marking system embedded in the sensor equipment located on the front of every Scorpion. Aerial Combat Squadrons F22 Air Superiority Fighter Squadrons F35 Strike Fighter Squadrons *201st Strike Squadron (Manila), Complete *202nd Strike Squadron (Manila), Complete *203rd Strike Squadron (Preh), Complete (OOC: 12/1/09) *204th Strike Squadron (Eyes), Complete (OOC: 12/1/09) *205th Strike Squadron (Eyes), Complete (OOC: 12/1/09) *206th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/09) *207th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/09) *208th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/09) *209th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/09) *210th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/09) *211th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 1/31/10) *212th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 1/31/10) Typhoon Squadrons *213th Fighter Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 7/30/10) *214th Fighter Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 7/30/10) 2O37 Strategic Bomber Squadrons Strategic Bomber Squadrons consist of four planes. Each squadron is further divided into Flights of four bombers. *410st Strategic Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/10/09) **411th Strategic Flight **412th Strategic Flight **413th Strategic Flight *420nd Strategic Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/10/09) **421st Strategic Flight **422nd Strategic Flight **423rd Strategic Flight *430rd Strategic Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/20/09) **431st Strategic Flight **432nd Strategic Flight **433rd Strategic Flight *440th Strategic Squadron (Preh), Complete (OOC: 12/20/09) **441st Strategic Flight **442nd Strategic Flight **443rd Strategic Flight *450th Strategic Squadron (Eyes), Complete (OOC: 12/20/09) **451st Strategic Flight **452nd Strategic Flight **453rd Strategic Flight 2O37U **414st Strategic Flight (Manila) The prototype 2O37U is the only plane of the 414st Strategic Flight. Predator-C UAV Squadrons *301st Remote Squadron (Manila), Complete *302nd Remote Squadron (Manila), Complete *303rd Remote Squadron (Preh), Complete *304th Remote Squadron (Preh), Complete *305th Remote Squadron (Preh), Complete *306th Remote Squadron (Eyes), Complete *307th Remote Squadron (Eyes), Complete *308th Remote Squadron (Eyes), Complete *308th Remote Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/12/09) *309th Remote Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/12/09) *310th Remote Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/12/09) Predator-B UAV Squadrons For reference: (individual planes, not squadrons) *3 in Manila *4 in Preh *3 in Eyes The Predator-Bs were transferred to the Domestic Force with the introduction of the Predator-C and are used primarily for reconnaissance. Scorpion Squadrons *1001st Scorpion Medium Gunship Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 5/16/10) *1002st Scorpion Medium Gunship Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 5/16/10) *1003st Scorpion Medium Gunship Squadron (Preh), Complete (OOC: 5/16/10) *1004st Scorpion Medium Gunship Squadron (Eyes), Complete (OOC: 5/16/10) *1005st Scorpion Medium Gunship Squadron (SS-Manila), Complete (OOC: 5/16/10) Non-Combat Planes of the Selenarctan Air Force A400M Tactical Air Transport (Link) The A400M Tactical Air Transport is designed to fill a wide variety of rolls from infantry and vehicle transport to aerial refueling and surveillance. Largely constructed from carbon fiber and other light-weight materials, the A400M can carry 116 infantry/paratroopers plus equipment, 2 XM1203 NLOS Cannons, 1 BXII plus a full compliment of men, 2 Black Knight UTCVs or 2 MTRVs. *Crew: 3 *Length: 45.1m *Wingspan: 42.4m *Stealth?: No *Max Cargo Capacity: 37,000kg *Power: 33,000kW *Fuel Capacity: 50,500kg *Max Range with 20,000kg payload: 6,390km *Max Range with 30,000kg payload: 4,540km *Cruise Speed: Mach 0.66 Unit Cost: 80,000,000NSC Armament: None. Number in Service: 210 A225 Strategic Air Transport (Based on the Antonov An-225) The A225 is the primary strategic transport plane of the Security Division. It's frame and shape is nearly identical to the An-225 transport with the exception that the front opens upward, much like the C-5 Galaxy transport plane.The A225 can carry 1,000 infantry plus equipment, 4 M1A2 Main Battle Tanks, 10 XM1203 NLOS Cannons, 10 BXIIs plus men and equipment, 12 Black Knight UTCVs or 8 fully loaded MTRVs. *Crew: 6 *Length: 84m *Wingspan: 88.4m *Stealth?: No *Max Cargo Capacity: 250,000kg *Thrust: 1,377,000N *Max Range empty: 15,400km *Max Range with 250,000kg payload: 4,000km *Cruise Speed: Mach 0.65 Unit Cost: 300,000,000NSC Armament: None. Number in Service: 48 Category:Selenarctos Category:Air Forces